


Funerals (The End of Overwatch Part 2)

by BloodBagguettesBlood



Series: The End of Overwatch [2]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-13
Updated: 2018-01-13
Packaged: 2019-03-04 04:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13356285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodBagguettesBlood/pseuds/BloodBagguettesBlood
Summary: The world remembers the fallen leaders of Overwatch. But not all of them.





	Funerals (The End of Overwatch Part 2)

Everyone knew what they signed up for when they joined Overwatch. They wanted to save the world, and they were willing to lay down their lives for the cause. A few of them did. Or at least it seemed that way.

Ana’s funeral was attended by most of Overwatch in its entirety. There was also a large public service held, so that the people she inspired could pay their respects. Jack and Gabriel knew there was nothing either of them could’ve done, but that didn’t stop them from blaming themselves. And each other.

Genji didn’t want to come at first. He promised himself he was done with Overwatch after the Shimada clan fell. He knew he couldn’t stay away. He didn’t stay long, and he didn’t say much, but his presence was felt and appreciated.

Jesse and Fareeha mostly stayed with each other for the duration of the service. Fareeha hadn’t fully come to terms with her loss, and she wouldn’t for years to come. Everyone told her the same two things: her mother gave her life protecting the world, and her mother would be proud to see Fareeha join Overwatch one day. She wouldn’t believe either of those things for a long time.

Fareeha was present at the public service as well. She was supposed to give a short speech to the people, but she couldn’t make it through the first words. The people all mourned with her, but she bore the responsibility of living up to her mother’s legacy of bravery and commitment to protecting the world.

 

Jack’s funeral had many fewer attendees. By this point the public had no respects to pay to Overwatch, or its members. Reinhardt gave a short speech, letting everyone know exactly how he felt about Jack: He was a good man, that tried too hard to save the world. He still doesn’t know how much he actually believes that.

Angela and Winston didn’t talk much about Jack. They discussed the future, or rather lack thereof, of Overwatch. Winston expressed a desire to somehow continue what he considered his life’s work, but Angela believed that the Petras Act was for the best.

Jesse was there, though he didn’t want to be. He told himself he wouldn’t pick sides, but was it any wonder who he blamed for all this? He acknowledged all the good Jack did, all the lives he saved, but he also remembered the ones he didn’t save. The lives he needlessly took, human or otherwise. He was supposed to be the face of Overwatch, but Jesse would never have followed him without Gabriel.

Jack was there that day, watching from afar. He didn’t expect this many people to show up. He wasn’t sure he expected anyone. He was there to acknowledge what he’d done, what he’d allowed to happen. He was there to acknowledge the death of Jack Morrison.

 

Gabriel didn’t have a funeral. Whether or not they’d admit it, and whether or not they were right, everyone quietly agreed that whatever happened was more Gabriel’s fault than Jack’s. After Jack’s funeral, nobody was in the mood to mourn anymore than they already had. All but one.

Jesse told himself over and over, he should’ve seen this coming. He should’ve talked to Jack, he should’ve talked to Gabe, he should’ve done something. He figured that fit the theme of his life so far.

Gabriel meant the world for him. He was never in it for the cause, or to fight the bad guys. He didn’t want to save the world, he didn’t even want to do right by himself. He did it for him, and now he was gone. He stayed at Gabriel’s empty grave for almost a full day. He realized that Gabe would have his head if he gave up now. But Gabe wasn’t here anymore.

Genji tried his best not to care. He tried his best to convince himself that that part of his life didn’t matter to him anymore. He knew he was lying to himself. He considered leaving Shambala and finding Jesse, if only for a moment. He vaguely remembered something his master had told him about the past and moving on, but it never came to him.

Jack was there that day too. He wondered if he should talk to Jesse. The soldier in him reminded him, though, that he couldn’t trust a renegade like him to keep his cover. When he finally left, Jack took his turn paying his respects. He didn’t say it out loud, but he told himself that it wasn’t Gabriel’s fault. Not on his own, in any case. He was sorry, he regretted what he did and what he didn’t do.


End file.
